


Stuck

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, hand literally caught in cookie jar, midnight snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: All Tentoo wanted was a midnight snack.  What he got was his hand stuck in a cookie jar.





	Stuck

The Doctor had never really understood the concept of midnight snacking. The idea that humans would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and go eat something that was wildly unhealthy for them just sounded bonkers.

But there he was, just past 1AM staring into the fridge. His now human body had woken up hungry, and he was craving sugar. There was a full cheesecake in there, but he knew Rose would kill him if he touched that. It was being saved to serve as dessert when her family (well, his family now too he supposed) came around for dinner later on. Nothing else seemed appealing, or required too much preparation and his brain was still too foggy with sleep to cook. Plus, he was trying to be sneaky and any cooking smells would probably wake Rose up.

He was about to close the fridge door and shuffle back to bed disappointed his sugary craving would go unfulfilled, but then he remembered the cookie jar sitting on the counter. It was still full as far as he knew. No one would miss a couple cookies missing. He smiled and grabbed the carton of milk before closing the fridge. He picked up the cookie jar opened it and… frowned. It was empty! But it couldn’t be! He only had a couple the other day. And another three or four after dinner last night. Rose probably had some too…

The Doctor sighed, closed the lid and began to put it back down. That’s when he heard something rattling inside. He opened it again, his eyes now adjusted to the dark so he could see the lone cookie at the bottom of the jar. He shoved his hand inside, quietly giggling with glee.

His fingers grasped the cookie, he began to withdraw his hand and… and… and now his hand was stuck.

He tried to readjust his grip, but the cookie slipped from his fingers and dropped back down to the bottom. Okay, fine, he could just take his hand out turn the jar upside down and it’ll drop on the counter. Great! Brilliant! Fantas… his hand was still stuck!

He banged his head against the cupboard, swearing in Gallifreyan. Loudly. He considered just smashing the bloody thing against the counter, and was raising his arm to do just that when he found himself suddenly blinded as the kitchen light was turned on.

“What the hell are you doin’?” Rose’s voice was still rough from sleep. The Doctor was too stunned to move.

“Uuuuhh…” was all his brain could come up with to say. Rose rolled her eyes at him, and took hold of the cookie jar still stuck to his arm. With one swift tug his hand was released and the cookie dropped to the floor between them. A wicked smile crossed her face.

“Five second rule!” She declared, deftly scooping up the treat before he could react. The Doctor, not wanting to be denied his prize, launched himself at her grabbing her wrists and pinning her against the counter. But Rose already had the cookie between her teeth. She smiled up at him, laughing despite the food in her mouth. He narrowed his eyes at her, but a sly grin took over his face.

“You think you’ve won, eh, Rose Tyler?” He leaned down and, without tearing his eyes away from hers, took a small bite out of the edge of the cookie. “This is my snack.” He took another bite, his lips brushing against the side of hers. He quickly moved to the other side. “It’s rude of you to take it from me.” He took a larger bite this time, his tongue darting out to pick up the crumbs stuck to her bottom lip. He released his grip on her wrists, trusting she wouldn’t dart away. She seemed to be enjoying this game as much as he was.

“I’m supposed to be the rude one.” He breathed, cupping her cheeks and brushing the tip of his nose against hers. His eyes had slid closed at this point, but they quickly opened again at the sound of Rose loudly chewing and swallowing the remainder of the cookie.

“Sharing is caring.” She winked at him, wrapping her arms loosely around his middle and pulling him close. 

“Fiiiiine.” He sighed in mock resignation, before kissing her deeply. Words were soon completely forgotten as they quickly lost themselves in each other.

The milk was also unfortunately forgotten. The Doctor graciously went out and bought some more for their tea the next morning after losing three rounds of Scissors, Paper, Stone against Rose.


End file.
